Trials Of Lust
by softfawnbabe
Summary: Yara shows Sansa how to please her future husband


"So, you're going to be married tomorrow night..." Yara started, closing the door behind her as she entered Sansa's room. She'd been helping Sansa all week, since she arrived at Pyke. The Greyjoy girl knew going from a Northern maiden to an Ironborn bride so quickly would be difficult. "Nervous?"

Yara herself wasn't married and did not plan to be. That kind of commitment simply wasn't her style. However, Sansa was a different breed of woman- tamer than she. She couldn't deny that it made the Stark girl a bit more attractive; her sweet nature was a magnet for both guys and girls.

"A little bit" Sansa admitted. "I'm happy to marry him, but I…" She paused, her face reddening a little.

"Spit it out, I won't laugh" Yara chuckled and took a seat beside her, putting an arm around Sansa's shoulder.

"I wanna, you know, impress him" The Stark girl responded, looking away shyly. She wasn't exactly experienced in the lovemaking department, considering the girl had never done it with anyone.

"Oh, I see" Yara nodded, taking her hand and bringing Sansa's chin up so that she could look in her eyes. "Don't worry about it, little dove. I'm sure you'll do wonderfully"

Yara's mind began to fill with carnal thoughts. Many a night had the young ironborn woman lay in bed, touching herself at the thought of fucking his brother's bride. Those sweet, pink lips (the ones on her face) would feel wonderful against her own. That soft, porcelain skin...the thickness of her thighs, her delicate hands and gentle features...she just couldn't help but get a little aroused just thinking of having sex with Sansa.

"I just...I wish I could practice with someone- without having another man take my virginity, of course" Sansa admitted.

"I could show you, you know" Yara responded, biting her lip. "If you'd like,"

Sansa blushed, intrigued at the prospect of 'practicing'. Yara couldn't technically take her virginity, seeing as she didn't have a dick.

"I think I'd like that" Sansa responded. "Y-You know what he would like?"

"I know pretty well, I'd say. Lie down for me, will you?" Yara gently pinned Sansa down on the bed.

"Now, the first thing to know when it comes to sex is how to arouse someone…" She began to run her hands up and down Sansa's curves, making the redhead shudder at her touch.

"Now I suppose this is more what a man would do for a woman, but don't act like Theon isn't the type to want to feel you up" The young woman spoke, leaning down so her face was closer to Sansa's.

"Tell me, have you ever kissed him?" She inquired.

"Yes, I have…" Sansa responded. "He seemed to like it…"

"For how long?" The Greyjoy continued to interrogate her 'student', knowing just how naive the little dove was.

"O-Oh, I suppose only for a moment. Is there another way to kiss?" Sansa asked.

"Oh yes, there is. One that I find men like Theon would quite enjoy" Now Yara wasn't stupid, she knew her brother wasn't a virgin. They didn't speak of his monster cock out of assumption. She was surprised he _hadn't_ at least made out with Sansa. No matter, as long as she got a chance to kiss Sansa.

"You use your tongue...I'll show you" Yara smirked and leaned down, kissing Sansa gently at first. She didn't want to startle her.

Sansa kissed back, instinctively going to wrap her arms around her. She hadn't noticed any change in this kiss, and pulled away to ask.

"Yara...I don't see any-" She was silenced by a finger to her lips, before Yara went back to kissing her. This time, she was a bit rougher, letting her tongue glide against Sansa's lips.

Sansa took this as a sign to part her lips, feeling Yara's tongue against her own. The sensation was strange and alien to her, but she didn't mind it. She began to feel different in many ways. She began to kiss her back passionately, feeling a warmth come over her body. She craved more of this, though she didn't know why.

"That's the spirit" Yara breathed, pulling back from her. "You're a natural"

"Is that all I have to do?" Sansa asked, beginning to hope the answer would be no.

"Of course not, my dear." She shook her head. "We've barely scratched the surface! Now, what I need from you now…"

Yara began to pull down the bodice of Sansa's dress, until she was stopped.

"W-what're you doing?" Sansa asked shyly, unsure if she wanted Yara to see her body.

"You have to learn how to use all of your body to please him, Sansa. You can't be shy like this on your wedding night"

"A-alright, if I must…" Sansa sat up and pulled down the top of her dress, revealing her large breasts. Her nipples were already hard- clearly the makeout session the pair had moments ago had turned her on.

"Excited, are we?" Yara figured out quickly that Sansa must have at least some interest in girls. She began to kiss her neck, fondling her breasts gently.

"Y-Yara!" Sansa let out a soft gasp, not expecting to enjoy this as much as she was. She bit her lip, feeling something strange between her legs.

The ironborn was careful to leave no traces of her kisses on Sansa's neck, seeing as any hickeys she left probably wouldn't heal before Sansa's wedding night. Still, she was discovering more and more about her husband's bride to be; such as the fact her neck and breasts were just as sensitive as most of the women that Yara had previously bedded.

"See, if there's one thing men love," She began, trailing her kisses down from the Stark's neck to her collarbone, "It's hearing you. C'mon, you're a wolf. I want you to howl"

Sansa wasn't sure how loud she could be, but she stopped biting her lip. Her little gasps of pleasure were enough to arouse Yara for certain.

The brunette pulled back from Sansa a moment, beginning to remove her top. The redhead covered her eyes, her face growing scarlet as before.

"I'm not shy, you can look at me" The ironborn girl assured, moving Sansa's pale and delicate hands from her face.

Yara was toned, bearing a few scars on her body from fights. Her features were not dainty like Sansa's were; she had trained her body to keep it healthy and undeniably attractive. Her breasts were not as large as Sansa's, however, they were just as perky. While Sansa's would've likely filled C or D cups, Yara's would likely fill out B's.

"You can touch me, if it pleases you" She said, looking down at the northern girl. "I want you to feel me as you would Theon. He'd like you to do that"

Sansa nodded shyly, beginning to run her hands up Yara's form. Sansa had never touched a man like this, much less a woman. She liked the feel of her skin beneath her fingertips; feeling her shudder a bit as her hand grazed over her breast. Sansa eventually pulled her hands away.

"See? I'm already more excited…" Yara got off of Sansa, standing up. "I want you to let me undress you"

"Alright...I suppose, if you've already seen part of me, there's no use hiding the rest" Sansa said shyly. Yara came up behind her, kissing her shoulder and neck as she pulled the dusty blue dress off of her, leaving her in just her underwear.

"You're beautiful...my brother is a lucky man" She breathed, pulling off her panties and beginning to take off her own pants as well. Yara wasn't a fan of dresses.

"Just look at you, Sansa…you're so fucking sexy…" She said, looking to the mirror that the Stark girl faced.

Sansa looked at her soft, curvy features and noticed Yara's hand moving down from her chest to her stomach. She began to anticipate what's next, before Yara stopped herself.

"Not yet, no," She moved her hands away, teasing her with the prospect that she would start playing with her.

Yara pinned Sansa down once more, now that the both of them were nude. She began to feel Sansa up once more, her pussy growing wet with arousal.

"I want you so fucking bad…" Yara whispered, having nearly forgotten her original purpose was 'teaching' Sansa. "I can't take this anymore, Sansa, I need you…"

Her hands moved down to Sansa's pussy which was dripping wet to her delight. She began to play with Sansa's clit, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh g-gods!" She gasped, her legs spreading apart a little more. "Yara, what're you-"

"Enjoy it, baby" Yara responded softly, kissing Sansa's lips once more.

The fire-haired Stark didn't resist, kissing her back and wrapping her arms around the Greyjoy. This was wonderful. If her wedding night with Theon was anything like this, she would be a lucky woman.

Yara's hand eventually moved away from Sansa's clit, moving down to her dripping wet pussy. She smirked, but still looked to her partner for the okay to penetrate her.

"It won't take your virginity, don't worry. Theon won't notice" She assured, kissing her chest now.

"Alright...be gentle with me, okay?" Sansa spoke, leaning back against the satin pillows she had brought with her from Winterfell.

"As you wish" Yara inserted two fingers into the Stark's tight hole, gently massaging her.

Sansa moaned out in pleasure as she felt her fingers work their magic. This felt perfect, unlike anything she'd ever done before.

"O-Oh Yara, this...this feels…" She wasn't sure how to express what she felt, but holy fuck, did she like it.

"It feels good, doesn't it? You want more?" The brunette began to be a bit rougher with her northern paramour. She began to suck on one of her nipples, using her hand that wasn't playing with Sansa to play with her own pussy. She simply couldn't help herself; she was just so turned on.

"Yes, please, please!" Sansa nodded, looking into Yara's deep brown eyes. "You're gonna make me cum!"

"Aww, I'm gonna make you have your first orgasm, aren't I?" The ironborn femme spoke. "Go on, red wolf. I want you to cum!"

Sansa panted a little, holding herself back a little as Yara kept fingering her. She was rougher with Sansa now, kissing her neck and massaging her g-spot.

"N-nngh...Y-Yara...aaah…" The redhead was so, so close, but she felt like she had to hold back.

"Come on, howl like the wolf you are!" Yara encouraged, "Let me hear you!"

Sansa finally relented, letting her body submit to what it had been yearning for. Her pussy tensed up, her clit felt like it was throbbing. She even squirted (though only a little bit) as she was calling out her name.

"Y-Yaraaa~" She called out, panting as she finally finished.

"Oh, you liked that, huh?" Yara smiled, pulling her fingers out of her. She stroked her hair.

"How sweet…" The brunette kissed Sansa's forehead. "Now, it's your turn."

The ironborn femme pulled away from her, spreading her toned legs. Her pussy was just as wet as Sansa's. She crooked a finger, beckoning her to come closer.

Sansa did as she was asked, moving in between her legs.

"Now, Sansa, I want you to kiss me" Yara said.

Sansa leaned in close, kissing her on the mouth. Yara pulled the redhead away, shaking her head.

"Not these lips, love," The ironborn corrected, pointing to between her legs.

"O-Oh…" Sansa looked down. "Alright...I-I'll just ease into it, then"

She began to trail kisses down Yara's body, starting at her jawline. She moved down to her neck, then to her collarbone. Sansa ended up leaving some hickeys- not that Yara minded. She didn't wear clothes that revealed her collarbone and chest, and even if she did, she'd have an excuse. She did happen to see whores often (though only ones of the highest caliber), and it wouldn't be hard to say that they were caused by that.

Sansa eventually made her way down to Yara's stomach, finally arriving at her pussy. Just as asked, she began to gently kiss it.

"G-Good girl, good girl…" The brunette spoke, entangling her fingers in her fiery-red curls. This felt amazing, honestly better than the whores she'd spent time with before. Sansa was so sweet and gentle, and she loved it so much.

Sansa kept going, gently licking and sucking her clit. She was a natural that this, eating Yara out like she'd be her last meal.

"Sansa, keep going, t-this feels amazing!" She exclaimed, pushing Sansa's head down so she'd do more.

The redhead happily obeyed, feeling quite confident in her skills at this point. She was determined to make Yara cum tonight.

The ironborn was loud, encouraging the beautiful Stark virgin to continue.

"Oh, Theon would be so, so proud of you baby!" She moaned, grinding her pussy against Sansa's face. "I promise I'll reward you for t-this...oh, oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

The red wolf began to move back to Yara's clit, figuring that if her own clit was sensitive, her lover's would be too. She was more than correct.

"S-Sansa, Sansa, I'm g-gonna-" Yara finally released, moaning out loudly as her pussy throbbed and twitched against the northern girl's mouth. Sansa lapped up her juices, finally pulling away once she figured that Yara was finished.

"Oh, you're amazing…" She watched Sansa lick her lips, before leaning in for a kiss. Yara gladly pulled her in, wrapping her arms around the pale girl.

"You're even more amazing...I can't wait to do that more...will Theon let us do it again?" Sansa asked, resting her head on Yara's chest.

"Oh, I think he will" She said, stroking her red hair. "He's my brother, you know. He'll be good and share with his twin sister"


End file.
